


References Upon Request

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee sort of fishes for a compliment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	References Upon Request

Lee woke up on his side, warm naked female body face-down under his arm.  He ran his hand across her shoulders, down her back, across her ass and back up again.  She moaned, “Oh, that’s good.  I’m boneless.  How many times did I come last night, anyway?”

In his raspy, not-quite-awake voice, he teased her, “You don’t remember?  How are you going to give me a reference later?”

“Well, I remember the first three.....oh, keep doing that.  I can’t move, and that is, mmmm...if you ask me for a reference, I’ll tell everyone you’re nowhere near as skilled in bed as you are in a Viper.  See how often you get laid then, with a one-star rating from Kara Thrace....”  Her smiling voice trailed off.

From outside the curtain that gave them the bare semblance of privacy, someone said drily, “Are you guys going to go *again*, because seriously, morning shift is in three hours.”

Another voice, female this time. “Apollo, if you need a reference, you just ask, because for the record, it was twelve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. It's possible.


End file.
